


Hearing You

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Foster Care, M/M, deaf race, foster brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Spot takes interest in the deaf foster brother of his friend Mush.





	1. Chapter 1

Spot was sitting in his science class talking to his friend Mush as the two played mindless games on a sheet of paper attempting to drown out the teacher. Spot attention was pulled away when the door opened a boy he had never seen walked in, he didn’t even talk to the teacher he just came back to Mush.

Spot watched as the boy's fingers started moving rapidly, and then even more surprising Mush did the same thing back but he was about ten times slower. Eventually, the kid pulled two things out of his ears as Mush dug in his backpack. Mush finally pulled out a plastic back with small batteries and a screwdriver.

The boy was stood nervously watching as Mush put new batteries in the devices and handed them back. The Boy placed them back in his ear while wrapping part of it behind his ear and under the curls of hair.

“Better?” Mush asked.

“Yep, thanks,” the boy said.

“Remember to go to the car after school, and I will be there after practice,” Mush instructed before the boy left the classroom.

“Who was that?” Spot asked.

“My foster brother,” Mush said putting the bag back in his backpack. 

“Oh, what was all this about,” He said imitating the hand moving.

“Race is deaf without his hearing aids and the batteries in them died so he couldn’t hear. The hand thing is called sign language. He’s better at it than I am, but I’m learning,” Mush laughed. The bell rang signaling that the day was over. 

Spot and Mush went and got changed for practice and meet the rest of their friend group out on the football field.

“It’s hot out here today,” Specs said.

“Should Race be in the car in this heat?” Spot whispered into Mush’s ear.

“Hey guys I have to go get something out of my car,” Mush said before running to the parking lot. He came back in a few minutes with Race following him. Mush ran back onto the field as Race sat in the grandstand reading a book.

“Who is that?” Jack asked.

“That’s Race,” Mush said, “You guys can meet him after practice if you want.”

After practice Mush stood in front of the stands, “Race, let's go.” Race didn’t even move or acknowledge Mush. “I swear if he turned them off.” Mush climbed up into the stands and lightly hit Race on top of his head. Race quickly turned on his hearing aids. “You ready to go.”

“Ya, sure,” Race said shutting is his book. The two headed down to the group of boys who were waiting for them.

“Guys this is Race, Race this is Spot, Jack, Specs, Romeo, Blink, and Skittery,” Mush explained. The group went towards their cars and as they did Spot couldn’t help himself from looking at Race’s ears and the devices wrapped around them. 

Everyone ended up at Mush’s house as soon as they got inside Race disappeared up the stairs and came back down. Everyone sat down around the TV.

“Mush?” Romeo questioned causing everyone to look at him except Race who was still watching the TV, “Why is the closed captioning on?”

Mush quickly turned to Race who was sitting beside him. He moved Race’s curls above his ears to find the Race had taken off his hearing aids. “Leave them on,” Mush said before signing something the Race who signed back. “I’m sorry they hurt.” Mush quickly signed again before Race went up the stairs and returned quickly sitting back down.

“Happy now,” Race mumbled as everyone in the room looked between the two confused. “And by the way, you signed over half the stuff wrong.”

“Just leave them in and on,” Mush instructed.

“What just happened?” Jack asked.

“I’m deaf, and I took out my hearing aids because they were hurting and I got in trouble for it. Happy now you know,” Race said before running up the stairs. It wasn’t long until the group heard a door slam. Mush set his hands in his head.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that,” Mush said, “Race or Anthony is my foster brother, he is fully deaf unless he wears his hearing aids.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Race,” Spot said running to the boy who was picking a book out of his locker.

“You are?” Race asked closing his locker and facing Spot.

“Spot, I’m Mush's friend,” Spot answered.

“Well good for you,” Race stated while walking away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Spot called attempting to keep up with Race.

“Why do you care?” Race said stop and turning to face.

“Because you're Mush’s brother,” Spot said.

“Foster. Foster brother,” Race corrected.

“You're still his brother,” Spot encouraged.

“No, I’m not I’m his foster brother. Meaning I will be here for a month top and then Mush’s family will get rid of me and I’ll have to start over again. That's what a foster kid does. A family shows you so much love and pretends they care about you, but then the next day your social service worker shows up and tells you that you are getting moved,” Race explained as tears threatened to fall.

“Race, I’m so sorry I didn’t know,” Spot tried to explain but was cut off by Race.

“Of course you didn’t no one ever knows, so please just leave me alone it will be easier in the end,” Race said before walking away. 

Spot didn’t want it to be easy for Race to leave him. Running in front of Race, Spot grabbed his books under one arm and throwing Race who was short than him over his shoulder.

“Spot put me down,” Race yelled hitting his fist into Spot’s back.

“Not a chance, little man,” Spot laughed as they went into an empty science room. Spot placed Race on top of the counter while placing his hands on opposite sides of his so he couldn’t escape.

“Spot please just don’t pretend that you care because it only makes it harder,” Race pleaded.

“Race, I do honestly care about you,” Spot exclaimed.

“Spot please ju-” Race started but what cut off as Spot crashed his lips onto Race’s.

“Race I love you, and I don’t want you talking like no one cares about you because I do,” Spot said after he was done kissing Race.

“But you don’t car-” once against Race was cut off by Spot kissing him.

“I’m going to kiss you every time you talk bad about yourself,” He started looking into Race’s eyes, “I don’t care where we are or who is around us.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where is Race?” Spot asked sitting down at the lunch table between Jack and Mush.

“I don’t know. He goes wherever he wants to,” Mush answered while pushing his peas around on his plate.

“Aren't you supposed to be watching him,” questioned Spot.

“Why should I,” Mush said.

“Because he's your brother,” Jack said from the other side of Spot.

“Correction he’s my foster brother, no blood relation,” Mush explained, “There for I am not responsible for him.”

“Race was right,” Spot said before dumping his tray and walking out into the courtyard scanning the groups of kids in search of the boy who he had kissed earlier. Spot jumped as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

“Find him yet?” Jack asked.

“No, not yet. Let's spread out,” Spot said before he went one way and Jack went the other making a circle around the courtyard.

“Spot, look!” Jack said running over to Spot with something in his hand. Jack opened his hand to reveal two small devices that Spot would recognize anywhere, Race’s hearing aids. “We have to tell Mush. He’s the only other one who knows sign language.”

“Ya, let's find him,” Spot said. The boy ran back into the cafeteria to their normal table. “Mush! Race is missing!”

“What do you mean?” Mush question.

“These,” Jack proclaimed setting the hearing aids in front of Mush.

“These are Race’s, you can tell because of the oval drawn here on the back,” Mush explained, “It’s a racetrack.”


	4. Chapter 4

The group spread out all over the school in search of the boy who could not hear them yelling his name.

Spot and Jack ran by the auditorium doors, to hear the sound of a piano being played, which was unusual for this time of the day. “Do you think?” Jack asked.

“It might be,” Spot mumbled. The two slowly snuck into the auditorium and were surprised to see that Race was indeed sitting at the grand piano that sat in the middle of the stage. The two watched as his fingers practical flew over the keys and struck them in an order that filled the room with a bright tune.

“How can he do that?” Spot pointed out, “He can’t hear what he is playing?”

“I don’t know? I’m going to go get the rest of the group,” Jack decreed before running out of the room. Slowly Spot walked down the side of the room and up onto the stage as Race finished a song. Spot tapped him lightly on the shoulder which caused him to tip his head back to look at Spot, and when he saw him a smile erupted on his face.

He scooted over on the bench and patted the seat beside him, telling Spot to sit. Spot sat beside Race and made the motion of playing the piano with his own fingers and then pointed to Race. Race smiled while nodding his head yes. Spot tapped his ear where Race’s hearing aids would sit. Shaking his head no Race pointed to his temple meaning he could play by memorization.

Spot sat and watched as Race’s fingers moved over the keys and played another song. When Race had finished Spot took the opportunity. Spot turned Race's face towards his before softly place his lips on Race’s. Spot could feel that Race was smiling and not trying to laugh. Eventually, Race’s hands found the back of Spot’s neck at the bottom of his hairline, as Race’s fingers messed with his hair. 

Spot swung his leg over to the other side of the piano bench and lifted Race up as Race locked his legs around Spot’s abdomen. Spot ended up with his legs crossed and arms around Race’s waist, as Race sat on his lap.

Their moment was ruined by Jack flying back into the auditorium, “Spot! I found the- Oh god... I left you for five minutes… no, stay in the hallway… I’ll let you finish.” By now Race was turned around by Spot’s attention being pulled from their kiss and onto Jack. Spot lifted Race off of his lap and stood him on the ground, as Spot stood up Race picked up his backpack from beside the piano.

The two walked out into the hallway to find their friends all sitting against the wall.

“Have fun?” Jack teased, causing Race to turn red and hide his face in Spot’s arm.

“As a matter of the fact, yes Jack I did have fun,” Spot responded as Mush stood up and handed Spot Race’s hearing aids. Spot moved Race’s head to his chest as he placed the hearing aids in and over Race’s ears. Race’s hands quickly flew to his ears and turned down the dials for the volume.

"Don't want to go deaf," Race laughed, which caused the rest of the group who was now on their feet to laugh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your guy's opinions on deaf Race?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot becomes alarmed as Race disappears for the second time in one day.

After school Spot went to football practice but was surprised when he noticed Race wasn’t on the bleachers. Truth be told he hadn’t seen the blonde boy since after lunch.

“Mush!” Spot yelled running across the field to where his friends were all at, “Where’s Race? It’s too hot for him to be in the car.”

“He said he had to do something after school,” Mush said.

“Did he get detention?” Jack asked.

“He better not have or else mom with slaughter him,” Mush said. 

The conversation was ended by the sound of coaches whistle. It was clearly evident that Spot’s focus wasn’t on practice, and it only got worse when Race didn’t appear on the bleachers. By the end of practice, the whole group had begun to worry. They raced back inside the school and spread out. 

Spot automatically ran to the auditorium but was surprised when he walked inside and the lights were all off. But his attention soon switched to his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Romeo in their group chat: Found him. Meet me in the commons.

Spot took off to the commons and met the rest of the group. “Romeo where is he?” Spot questioned.

“Follow me,” Romeo said before leading the group out of the commons. They headed down the hallway until they heard the sound of singing. Eventually, they ended up at the door of the choir room and looked through the glass to see a group of kids huddled around a piano singing as Race was sat playing the piano. The bench Race was sat at was being shared with a boy as a crutch leaned against the wall beside him.

Race was trying not to laugh as Davey made face at him from the other side of the piano. Jojo lightly hit Dave’s head causing the whole group to break into giggles. 

“David!” Medda yelled walking out of her office and into the main room. “That is it for practice tonight.” 

Race and Crutchie sat at the piano as everyone around the room grabbed their bags. “So how do you do it?” Crutchie asked.

“Do what?” Race replied perplexed.

Crutchie started to push a few of the keys in random order. “How do you play the piano?”

“Here do what I do,” Race said while playing a chord. Crutchie played the same chord an octave or few higher. The two continued as Race switch chords and Crutchie copied them.

“Race,” Medda called causing the boys to look up at the woman at the other end of the piano. “I would just like to thank you for playing for us today. I didn’t know you played until I saw you playing during lunch today. You are more than welcome to come and play with us any day.”

“I can come most days. My foster brother is on the football team, usually I read a book, but this is way more fun than reading books,” Race said while standing up.

“Oh, the football team,” Medda said surprised.

“Is there a problem with that?” Race questioned.

“It’s just that the arts programs and sports don’t get along very well. If you ever need to escape them just come here, someone is usually in the room if not well you are more than welcome to the room,” Medda said while picking up Crutchie’s backpack, “Crutch head to the car I'll be there in a minute.”

“Crutchie lives with you?” Race asked as soon as Crutchie was out the door.

“Yes, Race. Crutchie is my adopted son. You said you're a foster child, right?” Medda asked as Race nodded his head yes. “If you ever need somewhere to go my house is always open.” Medda handed Race a piece of paper. “On there you will find my address and phone number along with Crutchie’s. If you need anything call, ok?”

“Ok, and thanks for letting me play today,” Race said while picking up his backpack.

“I look forward to having you do it again,” Medda said before Race stepped out into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

As Race stepped out into the hallway he was surprised to find that his foster brother and all of his friends were sat in the hall leaning against the walls. They were all preoccupied with their phones so none of them noticed Race had stepped into the hall. 

“Ready to go?” Race asked causing everyone's head to spring up to the small blonde boy. Spot sprung up from his place on the floor. 

“Race,” Spot squealed running to the boy that he loves. Spot placed both his hands the smaller of the twos face and kissed him square on the lips. “Next time tell us where you're going after school. We thought you had detention.”

“Detention! You thought I got detention,” Race said trying not to laugh. 

“Let's go home, piano boy,” Mush laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Race was sitting on the piano bench in the choir room reading a book, while Smalls and Davey were messing around on their phones while lying under the piano. Crutchie was highlighting music when Jojo ran in the room, “David!”

David groaned sticking his head out from under the piano looking at Jojo. “Not again.” Race looked at Jojo confused.

“You know what week it is!” Jojo screamed causing Race to quickly put his hands over his hearing aids to silence the sounds.

“I don’t care. I went through this last year and the year before,” David said running to one of the soundproof practice rooms locking the door behind himself.

Race looked at Jojo as the boy messed up Crutchie’s hair. “I’m confused what week is it?”

“It’s Homecoming week!” Jojo yelled running over to Race.

Race shut his book and set it on the covered piano keys. “Home what?”

“Homecoming,” Smalls said as she crawled out from under the piano. “It's a weird school tradition where we celebrate all week by dressing up, and then on Friday after the football game we have a dance in the gym.”

“Why?” Race asks.

“I don’t know,” Smalls answers while sitting beside Crutchie on the risers.

^*^*^*^

Race laughed while walking down the hallway with Crutchie after school on the Wednesday of Homecoming week heading to the choir room. Race stopped suddenly, “Hang on I forgot something I will meet you there.”

“Ok,” Crutchie said continuing down the hall as Race ran back to his locker. Race ran around a corner and was stopped as a rag was pressed against his mouth and nose. Race trying to get out of the grip of whoever was holding him but soon failed as his eyes started to close without his control.


	8. Chapter 8

The football boys were sat outside the Choir room waiting for Race like they had been doing for a while now but were surprised when Ms. Medda walked out of the room with Crutchie following her. She stopped in the hallway for the first time getting a good look at the football players that took care of Race.

Spot stood up slowly looking between Medda and the Choir room where the lights were now off. “Where’s Race?” Mush slowly push himself off the floor and stood beside Spot as Jack set his hands on Spot’s shoulders.

“He wasn’t here today for practice,” Medda said carefully choosing her words.

“Race said he forgot something in his locker on the way here. He went back to get it and never showed up for practice. I thought he went with you,” Crutchie said softly from behind Medda.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning when I told him to have a good day. That was after I kissed him outside his science class like every day,” Spot sputtered, “I don’t usually see him until after school because our schedules conflict so much.”

“Would he walk home?” Medda asked.

“Usually I take him home or he goes to Spot’s house for a while and then Spot brings him home. It’s too far for him to walk,” Mush said.

“Should we check his locker? Maybe he left a note?” Crutchie questioned already hobbling down the hallway. The group headed to Race’s locker but was surprised to find there was a piece of paper attached to the front.

Spot pulled the paper from the locker and read the note inside

_Dear,_

_Sean Conlon, Marshall Meyers, Jack Kelly, Samuel Hills, Rowan Shore, Blaize Ross & Spencer Joe _

_By now you may have noticed that a certain blonde haired and blue eyed boy is missing. For the time being, he is with us._

_From,_

_Quincy Park_

Quincy Park, that was a name Spot knew. Quincy was the quarterback for their rival high school that they were playing this week for homecoming. Quincy had him, he had Spot’s ball of sunshine, in this cruel world. Quincy had Race.


	9. Chapter 9

Race woke up trying to reach for his bedside table for his hearing aids, only to realize that his hands were tied behind himself, his hearing aids were still in his ears, and he was sat up right in a chair.

“So this is Sean’s boy,” an unknown voice called as the lights in the room were flipped on blinding Race. After Race vision cleared he noticed there was more than just himself in the room. Quincy was squatted down in front of Race looking at the blonde boy.

“Who are you?” Race asked looking at the dark haired boy with green eyes that was in front of him.

Quincy slowly walked around Race running his hands through the blonde curls and then was surprised to find the small blue devices that were hidden under the curls. “What do we have here?”Quincy traces the devices that wrap around Race’s ears and the small part that enters the ear.

“Don’t touch those,” Race said turning his head away from Quincy’s hands.

Quincy walks back in front of Race and squats once again so the two are eye level. “Are you deaf?”

“Yes, now can I go home. Mush has to be worried sick,” Race said.

“Mush? You mean Marshal. Now, why would Marshal be worried about you? Your Sean’s boy,” Quincy asked. Maybe there was more to this blonde boy then they knew.

“Mush is my foster brother and Spot is my boyfriend. Now I have to get home,” Race said struggling against the ropes that held him in place.

Quincy’s face was soon covered with surprised. “Oh, Marshal is your brother.”

“Foster brother,” Race said. At this time Quincy’s phone rang. Quincy smirked when looking at who was calling him, Sean Conlon.

“Hello Sean,” Quincy said standing up as Race’s filled with hope and surprise.

“Quincy, give me Race back,” Spot yelled into the phone.

“Race, that's a weird name. What’s his full name,” Quincy questioned while running a hard through Race’s curls.

“Don’t touch me!” Race yelled ducking his head out of Quincy's grasp.

“Race!” Spot yelled causing Quincy to pull the phone away from his ear and place it next to Race’s.

“Spot,” Race said slowly hoping it was his boyfriend on the other side.

“Anthony,” Spots said happy to just hear the voice of his boyfriend, “Babe, I’m coming to get you, ok. Do you know where you’re at?”

“No. Spot I’m tied to a chair and there’s this guy,” Race said.

“Race that’s Quincy. I know you’re scared but I need you to keep calm. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Spot said into the phone trying to keep Race calm. “I love you Anth, don’t forget that, ok. I need you to be strong for me.”

“I’m gonna try, and I love you too, please hurry,” Race cried before Quincy pulled the phone away from Race’s ear and ending the call.

“Race, Anthony, Anth, am I missing any other ones,” Quincy asked now back in front of Race.

“Two actually. Racetrack and Higgins,” Race said smirking at Quincy.


	10. Chapter 10

Race had no idea how long he had been here, they’d moved him next to pipe on the wall and handcuffed his ankle to the pipe.

“What does Spot see in you?” Quincy asked sitting in front of Race.

“What do you mean?” Race questioned back messing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“He’s the star quarterback. He could have any girl or boy that he wanted, and yet he chose you, why?” Quincy asked.

“Because I didn’t want him in the beginning?” Race said quietly.

“Why, not,” Quincy encouraged.

“I don’t feel like I deserve to be loved,” Race mumbled pulling his hood over his head.

“And why is that,” Quincy pressed.

“Because I don’t Quincy. I’m a foster kid. I move from house to house almost monthly. I’ve been with Mush’s family for four weeks, that means I have about one to two left before I move away and have to start over. A new family, a new school, new friends. No one really loves me,” Race said, “Spot says he loves me but I know he doesn’t. He loves the thought of saving someone. If he really loved me I would be out of here by now.”

*^*^*^*

Race woke up on the floor to find his hands being tied together with rope.

“Good afternoon Racer,” Quincy chuckled tying the knot.

“It’s afternoon? What day is it?” Race asked as Quincy uncuffed his ankle and began to tie his legs together with a different piece of rope.

“It’s Friday, Race,” Quincy answered finishing tying the knot.

“How long have I been here?” Race questioned before Quincy slipped a rolled up bandana between his teeth.

“Three days,” Quincy said tying another bandana over Race’s eyes. Quincy then turned off Race’s hearing aids leaving him blind in more than one ways to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

“Crutchie, c’mon. We have to save Racer,” Davey said as the group of marching band students circled around the back of the opposing team's school bus.

“I’m right here. Just because I have crutches doesn’t mean I’m not able to keep up with you guys,” Crutchie said as Jojo started opening the hatches that held close the storage on the underside of the bus.

“Guys, I found him!” Jojo yelled causing the group to run to Jojo. They found Race curled into a ball with his wrist and ankles tied, a bandana covering his eyes another one in his mouth restricting his speech.

Davey ducted down and carefully started to slide the bandana over Race’s eyes. As soon as it was off they saw the emotions flow through Race’s eyes as he tried to figure out where he was.

“Guys look,” Smalls commented pointing at Race’s hands that were signing words at an alarmingly fast rate, yet being restrained. Jojo quickly took to removing the rope, as soon as it was off Race took his hands and untied the bandana around his mouth. Following by turning on his hearing aids.

“Where’s Spot?” Race asked as Davey and Jojo helped him stand on his feet.

“He’s playing in his football game,” Crutchie answered, “Along with Mush and all your other friends.”

“Oh, ok,” Race returned.

“Race, do you want to watch the game or we can go into the choir room if you want,” Davey suggested.

“Choir room,” Race answered.

The group made their way to the school and into the choir room. Race sat down at the piano and started to play the music that was on the piano. Crutchie sat down beside Race as the rest of the choir started to sing along.


	12. Chapter 12

“Did they get him?” Spot asks as soon as the final horn of the game buzzes. 

“Spot, we will go look in a minute ok?” Mush says as the team heads for the locker room.

Spot sat in the locker room with his leg bouncing in anticipation of seeing if Race’s friends had got him out. Jack put his hand on top Spot’s knee to try and contain some of the bouncings. As soon as coach broke the meeting that whole gang was heading toward the music wing of the school.

“Race!” Spot yelled opening the doors to the choir room, “Race?” 

Spot was confused to find that the whole choir room was deserted. It looked as if no had been in at all the night. Which Spot knew was a lie because the marching band hang out in here, after games, but not tonight. Tonight there was no one in the one room, the room where Race was supposed to be. 

“Where is he?” Spot asked turning around to look at Mush, who looked just as confused as Spot.

“They were supposed to get him and then come here and wait for us,” Mush said, “That’s what the kid with the crutches said anyways.”

“Then where is he then!” Spot yelled getting angry.


	13. Chapter 13

Race sat in Crutchie's room on his bed staring at his hands as Medda walked into the room, "Race, you need to go back to Mush's house."

"I don't want to face them," Race mudders to himself not looking at Medda.

"Face who, Race?" She asks pulling a chair over to sit in front of the young boy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Meyers. Medda it's that time of being a foster kid when the family decides that 'Yep this was a fun experience and we learned a lot about you, but now we don't want you around anymore.' It's always the hardest part of being a foster kid," Race explains looking up at Medda.

"Race, I have a proposition for you," Medda said, "You know I adopted Crutchie out of the system right?"

Race looks at her confused not knowing where this conversation is headed, "Yes."

"How would you feel if I asked to adopt you as well?" She said watching the emotions flow over Race.

"You want to adopt me?" Race asks confused, "Why would you want to adopt me?"

"Race you need a sense of home and stability. What you have now with switching homes, families, schools every month. That is not stability at all. I want to help give you that, we have an extra bedroom that could be yours. Crutchie would become your step-brother," Medda explains.

"I've never had anything like that," Race says looking at Medda with hope in his eye, "Would you really do that for me?"

"Race, I'd do that for anyone of you kids," She says, "So is it ok for me to adopt you?"

"Ya, it is," He answers, "But all my stuff is at Mush's house."

"Is there a time when we can go get it tomorrow?" Medda asks causing Race to try to remember the schedule that Mush and the rest of the boys run on. It should be the weekend that they spend at Spot's house if he remembers correctly.

"We should be able to go tomorrow morning," He answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday night Mush came home with the rest of his friends trailing him. "You just missed, Race," Mrs. Meyers said from the kitchen.

"What?" Spot said quickly walking to the kitchen with everyone following him, "Race was here?"

"Yes, he left about an hour ago after he collected his things from his room," She said while drying a dish.

"His things from his room? Why would he do that, he's not leaving is he?" Mush said confused on why Race would have emptied out his room.

"You'll still see him at school silly. Anthony is getting adopted," she said.

"Adopted? By who?" Jack asked.

"By this nice Medda, lady. Apparently, she has another adopted son Race's age, Charlie. Turns out they met in choir. Marshall, you didn't tell me Anthony sang," Mr. Meyers chastized.

"He doesn't he plays piano for the choir during their afternoon practice while we're all at football practice," Mush explains.

"Well at least he's making friends," She laughed, "Now you boys behave I don't want to have to clean the whole house, like last time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ya'll asked for a chapter and so far I have written four of them in two days. Yep, I have a problem.
> 
> Have a question or suggestion, feel free to share them.


End file.
